


Don't ever leave me...

by deargodwhatisthatthing



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargodwhatisthatthing/pseuds/deargodwhatisthatthing
Summary: All the manly feels...





	Don't ever leave me...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [distantattraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantattraction/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Basis of Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667264) by [distantattraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantattraction/pseuds/distantattraction). 



> I drew this after reading distantattraction's entirely more wonderful fic "The Basis of Everything", since I was so full up of the manly feels. 
> 
> I can't actually imagine Hijikata letting himself go enough to glomp Kondo like this, so this is more of a psychologically symbolic drawing... but I do think that subconsciously this is what he would like to do - whether you ship them or not, it's undeniable that he is fundamentally emotionally dependent on this relationship.
> 
> Kondo of course would be entirely up for the glomping, from all the people, all the time. What a sweetheart...


End file.
